criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Body Snatchers
The Body Snatchers is the one hundredth and twenty second case in Criminal Case. Plot Whilst no murders had been reported both the GPD and the PBPD were in for a great puzzlement: Instead of murders being reported it was believed that nearly all the bodies, if not all the bodies, had been stolen. Both the bodies from previously solved cases but other bodies had also been stolen, mostly female victims. The bodies that had been stolen also involved: * Kate Murphy who was convicted of murdering Harry Krane and was eventually murdered by Fredo Mancini, * Eva Coleman who had been murdered by Harper McAlister with the Cross of Lorraine carved into her back, * Veronica Blade who co-operated with the GPD hours after the indictment of Coleman's murder and was murdered herself by Ivana Golovanov, * Erikah Mabayo who was convicted of murdering Joe Littlehat and eventually met her end at the hands of Isabella Fairchild, * Rachel Priest who was executed by Holly Hopper, * And Velma Bannister who suffocated to death when she took cyanide pills believing them to be Nevrax tablets. And on top of a body stealing scheme both PDs had to investigate the murders of two men seemingly trying to halt the scheme: Former Grimsborough psychologist and mental patient Lawrence Bishop and the former art collector Patrick Rufio. Bishop was found burned to death with charred skin as though he was burned on a bonfire and Patrick was also found in an equally horrific way. He was also found burned to a crisp with charred skin all over: His face, his body, everywhere. Two victims was apparently not enough for Bishop and Rufio's killer because no sooner were they dead was yet another murder reported: That of the Puppeteer Freddie Alonzo who was found in a laboratory in a vat of toxic chemicals. After a tedious amount of time the killer of all three men was implicated as scientist Jess Prakti who was also responsible for the theft of the bodies. Hours before she died Kate had told the team that "The General" was known to be a very persuasive person and when she was arrested Jess told the team that she was met by The General in prison. He set her free and told her to steal the bodies of the female victims and bring them to a secret room, naturally two other men heard about this: Dr. Bishop and Patrick Rufio and ordered her to stop what she was doing at once however though she ignored the warnings Bishop warned he would attack Jess at night. And attack Jess at night he did, only Jess came prepared and though she was wounded she had enough strength to douse Bishop in kerosene and set him on fire, she later did the same to Rufio and headed back to where she came from only to be confronted by Alonzo whom she got into a gunfight with but Freddie got the upper hand throwing chemicals at Jess until he was distracted. Finally Jess pushed Freddie through a viewing gallery and into a vat of toxic chemicals and left him to die. At her trial Jess was sentenced to 30 more years in jail. Victim(s) Lawrence Bishop- Burned to a crisp with kerosene Patrick Rufio- His body was found in a street burned to a crisp Freddie Alonzo- His body was found in a vat of toxic chemicals Murder weapon Kerosene (Bishop) Propane torch (Rufio) Chemicals (Alonzo) Killer Jess Prakti Suspects James Marsh.png|James Marsh Freddie.png|Freddie Alonzo Trevor Neuman.png|Trevor Neuman Jess.png|Jess Prakti Kelly.png|Kelly Speltz James Marsh- Army general Freddie Alonzo-The Puppeteer Trevor Neuman- Psychiatrist Jess Prakti- Scientist Kelly Speltz-Scientist Killer's profile * The Killer is between 5'0 and 6'0 * The Killer has a stain * The Killer wears a lab coat * The Killer is female * The Killer has black hair Category:All Fanmade Cases